reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harro Harring
right|mini|Harro Harring (1832) Harro Paul Harring (* 28. August 1798 auf dem Ibenshof bei Wobbenbüll in Nordfriesland; † 15. Mai 1870 in Saint Helier auf Jersey) war ein nordfriesischer Revolutionär, Dichter und Maler. Leben Harro Harring wurde als Sohn eines Bauern geboren, der später zum Deichgrafen avancierte. Am Zollamt in Husum durchlief er zunächst eine Lehre. Später entstand der Wunsch, Maler zu werden, und er studierte an der Kunstakademie Kopenhagen sowie in Dresden. Durch Kontakte zum radikalen Flügel der deutschen Burschenschaften wurde er in seinem politischen Denken nachhaltig beeinflusst, er wurde 1819 Mitglied der Alten Dresdener Burschenschaft / Concordia. Er war zeitweilig Mitglied der Freimaurerloge Apollo in Leipzig. „Berufsrevolutionär“ 1821 trat er der philhellenischen Legion bei und wollte am griechischen Freiheitskampf gegen die Türken teilnehmen. Vor Ort enttäuscht über die Passivität der Griechen, fuhr er nach Italien und knüpfte Verbindungen zur Künstlerkolonie in Rom. Nach einer Begegnung mit dem englischen Dichter Lord Byron versuchte sich Harring in München, wo er von 1823 bis 1826 lebte, eine bürgerliche Existenz aufzubauen und verfasste Dramen für das Theater. Danach arbeitete er von 1826 bis 1827 als Dramaturg in Wien und wurde schließlich von der Regierung Metternich als Demagoge ausgewiesen. Als ihm die Befreiung des griechischen Freiheitskämpfers Ypsilantis aus der Festung Theresienstadt nicht gelang, flüchtete er nach München, wo er Heinrich Heine und den Vormärzpolitiker Georg Fein kennenlernte, der später zu seinem Freundeskreis zählte.Vgl. Dieter Lent: Findbuch zum Bestand Nachlaß des Demokraten Georg Fein (1803 – 1869) sowie Familie Fein (1737-) ca. 1772-1924. Niedersächsische Archivverwaltung, Wolfenbüttel 1991, S.49,82 ISBN 3-927495-02-6 In den Jahren von 1828 bis 1830 diente Harring als Offizier in einem russischen Regiment in Warschau. Er wurde „Berufsrevolutionär“, der sich an der Julirevolution von 1830 in Leipzig und Braunschweig, am Hambacher Fest und am Savoyenzug 1834 beteiligte. Mit Zeitungsbeiträgen, Pamphleten, Gedichten und Romanen setzte er sich für unterdrückte Völker ein. Seine Schriften wurden teilweise verboten und er selbst mehrfach verhaftet und ausgewiesen. Die Idee, die Völker von ihrer Knechtschaft zu befreien, entwickelte sich zu einer fixen Idee. Harring reiste 1840 nach Rio de Janeiro und setzte sich für Befreiung der Sklaven ein. In Skizzen schilderte er das Elend der unteren Volksschichten. Als ein Mitkämpfer von Giuseppe Garibaldi wollte er zudem das Projekt einer Gründung der Vereinigten Staaten von Südamerika realisieren. 1843 ließ er sich als Schriftsteller und Maler in New York nieder, gründete eine „Skandinavisch-nationale Gesellschaft“ und geriet in Streit mit seinen schleswig-holsteinischen Landsleuten. Die Revolution von 1848 Bei der Nachricht vom Ausbruch der Märzrevolution 1848 in Deutschland reiste er nach Europa zurück. Einer der Höhepunkte in seinem Leben war seine Rede an die Nordfriesen auf dem Bredstedter Marktplatz am 23. Juli 1848. Er versuchte damit vergeblich einen nordfriesischen Freistaat auszurufen. In Rendsburg gab er als verantwortlicher Redakteur die demokratisch-republikanische Zeitung Das Volk heraus. Seinem häufigen Antreten als politischer Kandidat zur Landesversammlung war freilich geringer Erfolg beschieden. Ab 1849 führten ihn weitere Reisen nach Norwegen, England und in die USA. 1854 unternahm er seine dritte Reise nach Rio de Janeiro und arbeitete in der Folgezeit als Maler und Magnetheiler. Exil Jersey 120px|mini|Harrings Grab auf dem Macpéla-Friedhof auf Jersey Die letzten Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte er in völliger Armut und Isoliertheit auf der Kanalinsel Jersey. Er war krank und litt an Verfolgungswahn. Theodor Storm unterstützte seinen Wunsch nach Rückkehr in die Heimat mit einem Gutachten. Harro Harring beging aber zuvor – im Alter von 71 Jahren – Selbstmord. Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen * 1849 Ehrenmitglied des Neuwerker Bürgervereins Werke * Blüthen der Jugendfahrt, 1821 * Dichtungen, 1821 * Erzählungen, 1825 * Der Psariot. Der Khan. Poetische Erzählungen, 1825 * Die Mainotten, dramatische Gedichte, 1825 * Der Wildschütze, Trauerspiel, 1825 * Der Student von Salamanca, dramatisches Gedicht, 1825 * Cypressenlaub, Erzählungen, 1825 * Theokla. Der Armenier, Trauerspiele, 1827 * Erzählungen aus den Papieren eines Reisenden,1827 * Szapary und Batthiany, Heldengedicht aus dem Ungarischen Türkenkriege, 1828 * Serenaden und Phantasien eines friesischen Sängers, nebst Klängen während des Stimmens (Vorläufer des Rhonghar Jarr), 1828 * Rhonghar Jarr. Fahrten eines Friesen in Dänemark, Deutschland, Ungarn, Holland, Frankreich, Griechenland, Italien und der Schweiz, 1828 * Theokla. Der Armenier, Trauerspiele, 1831 (2. Aufl.) * Memoiren über Polen unter russischer Herrschaft. Nach zweijährigem Aufenthalt in Warschau, 1831 * Die Schwarzen von Giessen, oder der Deutsche Bund, Novelle, 1831 * Julius von Dreyfalken, des Schwärmers Wahn und Ende, Roman, 1831 * Erzählungen aus den Papieren eines Reisenden, 1831 (2. Aufl.) * Erinnerungen aus Warschau. Nachträge zu den Memoiren über Polen, 1831 * Faust im Gewande der Zeit. Ein Schattenspiel mit Licht, 1831 * Der Renegat auf Morea, Trauerspiel, 1831 * Rosabianca. Das hohe Lied des Friesischen Sängers (Harro Harring) im Exil, 1831 * Der Pole. Ein Character-Gemälde aus dem dritten Decenium unsers Jahrhunderts, 1831 * Der Livorneser Mönch, Roman, 1831 * Der Carbonaro zu Spoleto, politisch-satyrische Novelle, 1831 * Firn - Mathes, des Wildschützen Flucht. Szenen im Bayrischen Hochlande, Novelle, 1831 * Der Russische Unterthan, 1832 * Blutstropfen. Deutsche Gedichte, 1832 * Die Völker. Ein dramatisches Gedicht, 1832 * Gedanken über Wahrheit, Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Entwurf zu einer Volksvertretung und zur Bildung eines Volkes, demokratischen Grundsätzen, 1832 * Splitter und Balken. Erzählungen, Lebensläufe, Reiseblumen, Gedichte und Aphorismen, nebst Briefen über Literatur, 1832 * Chronique scandaleuse des Petersburger Hofes seit den Zeiten der Kaiserin Elisabeth Oder: Geheime Memoiren zur politischen und Regentengeschichte des Russischen Reichs aus der Periode von 1740 bis zum Tode des Grosfürsten Constantin. Aus dem Nachlasse eines alten Staatsmannes, 1832 * Poland under the dominion of Russia. ''Printed for I. S. Szymanski, 1834 * Die Möwe. Deutsche Gedichte, 1835 * Traum des Scandinaviers, 1839 * Poesie eines Scandinaven, 1843 * Rede an die Nordfriesen auf dem Bredstedter Marktplatz, 1848. * Historisches Fragment über die Entstehung der Arbeiter-Vereine und ihren Verfall in communistische Speculationen, 1852 * Dolores, Ein Charaktergemälde aus Süd-Amerika, 1858-1859 * Die Dynastie, Trauerspiel, 1859 Literatur * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: "Für Freiheit, Gleichheit und Humanität"- Harro Harring - ein Revolutionär als Maler. In: Nordelbingen - Beiträge zur Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte 48, 1979, S. 81-111. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: "Der Tod des Jünglings für die Religion" - Eine frühe Zeichnung von Harro Harring für den dänischen Kronprinzen aus dem Jahre 1819. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 1, Husum 1982, S. 20-26. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: "Die Insel des Verrats" - Harro Harring auf Helgoland. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 2, Husum 1983, S. 4-25. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harro Harring und die Folgen der Julirevolution - die Unruhen in Sachsen und der polnische Freiheitskampf 1830/1. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft Heft 3, Husum 1984, S. 4-31. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Die Verarbeitung des griechischen Freiheitskampfes-Harro Harring als Theaterdichter 1822-29. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft Heft 4/5, 1985/86, S. 4-40. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harro Harrings Verwicklung in den "Frankfurter Wachensturm" und seine Teilnahme am "Savoyer Zug". In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft Heft 6/7, Husum 1987/88, S. 52-77. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harro Harring als Freund und Mitstreiter Mazzinis in den Jahren 1834-1836. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft Heft 11/12, Husum 1992/93, S. 8-35. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harro Harring als Philhellene 1821-1822. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 13/14, Husum 1994/95, S. 4 - 45. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harro Harring in Brasilien. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 15/16, Husum 1996/97, S. 40-55. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harrings Duell in London 1837. In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft , Heft 17/18, Husum 1999/2000, S. 4-13. * Ulrich Schulte-Wülwer: Harrings Bemühungen um Rückkehr in seine Heimat 1854-1867. In: Mittelungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 19/20, Husum 2002/2002, S. 8-29. * Thomas Steensen: Harro Harring (Chronologie). In: Mitteilungen der Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft, Heft 6/7, Husum 1987/88, S. 78-82. * Thomas Steensen: Harro Harring - ein Revolutionär. In: Ders.: Im Zeichen einer neuen Zeit. Geschichte Nordfriesland 1800-1918, 4. Aufl., Verlag Nordfriisk Instituut, Bräist/Bredstedt 2009, S. 71-74. ISBN 978-3-88007-330-2. * Ellen Burditt McKey: Rewriting Arcadia. An analysis of German philhellenic literature. New Brunswick: Univ. Diss. 1994. * Walter Grab: Radikale Lebensläufe. Von der bürgerlichen zur proletarischen Emanzipationsbewegung. Berlin: Verl. Ästhetik u. Kommunikation 1980. (= Ästhetik und Kommunikation; 5) ISBN 3-88245-205-6 * Hans-Ulrich Hamer: Die schleswig-holsteinische Erhebung im Leben von Harro Harring. Heide: Boyens 1998. ISBN 3-8042-0826-6 * Thusnelda Kuehl: Harro Harring, der Friese. Glückstadt: Hansen 1906. * Thomas Thode: Harro Harring. Eine kommentierte Bibliographie seiner Werke. Eutin: Eutiner Landesbibliothek 2005. ISBN 3-9808529-8-9 * * * Helge Dvorak: Biographisches Lexikon der Deutschen Burschenschaft. Band I Politiker, Teilband 2: F–H. Heidelberg 1999, S. 240–243. Weblinks * * Harro-Harring-Gesellschaft Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Lyrik Kategorie:Erzählung Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Maler (Dänemark) Kategorie:Maler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Journalist (Dänemark) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hambacher Fest Kategorie:Freimaurer (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Freimaurer (Dänemark) Kategorie:Freimaurer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Burschenschafter (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Däne Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1798 Kategorie:Gestorben 1870 Kategorie:Mann